


Would You Be So Kind?

by Crab_Lad



Series: Ineffable Songbirds [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, annnnngstt, ineffable songbirds, reverse au, we out here writing for this au because its GOOOd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Life is full of chances. One small choice you make might lead to severe consequences, and yet those consequences might lead to something good. It's why the theory of the many universes exists. Think of it as Schrodinger's Cat, but with choices. If you make on in this universe, you have no way of knowing if you made the other choice in the other. They both could happen. Yet you're stuck where you are, with the choice you made with no way to go back.





	Would You Be So Kind?

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at titles that i literally just take song lyrics or song titles haha

Life is full of chances. One small choice you make might lead to severe consequences, and yet those consequences might lead to something good. It's why the theory of the many universes exists. Think of it as Schrodinger's Cat, but with choices. If you make on in this universe, you have no way of knowing if you made the other choice in the other. They both could happen. Yet you're stuck where you are, with the choice you made with no way to go back. 

Zira made the choice to eat the fruit. He suffered the consequences. 

And yet, Crowley made the choice to help him. He made the choice to help the injured swan and even when finding out it was a Fallen Angel, he still helped. He pressed a kiss to the edge of his wound and had numbed the pain. Those gentle hands had felt like a life raft in the middle of an ocean. One he was struggling to stay afloat in. The light at the end of the tunnel if you will. And so, Zira had imprinted on Crowley like... well a duck. 

The first thousand years were stressful with figuring out ways to communicate. For a while they simply stuck to yes or no questions but it would leave Zira feeling frustrated that he could only say yes or no. He couldn't indulge in long conversations with his friend. But, he enjoyed listening to the angel talk. Crowley would talk about new things he found on the few times they parted ways, he would tell stories of things happening in Heaven. Zira would sit and listen while Eve rested nearby, usually on the demon's knee. 

They had named the bird a year after leaving Eden, and somehow, someway she had survived. It was an unnatural lifespan for a bird, thousands and thousands of years, but Zira couldn't bare to live without her, or Crowley. Crowley was saftey,Crowley was the only thing he could trust in the world. The more humans brought more chaos, and it left Zira overwhelmed and constantly on edge. He doesn't know how he would have survived without his own guardian angel. 

The invention of the written word was one of the biggest reliefs Zira had ever felt. Finally, finally he had a way to communicate to Crowley. They would spend days while Zira would just write and write and write and Crowley could finally get to know the demon that stood by his side like a spooked animal better. It made it easier to talk and communicate. 

That very first day in Eden when Crowley had found the injured swan had been important for the angel. His heart reached out for the demon, hurt so badly and wanted to take the pain and suffering from the former angel. He had fallen for what? Eating from the tree? To his knowledge he couldn't ever remember anyone saying angels couldn't eat from the tree. There had been a sense of protectiveness that Crowley had for the demon, he wanted to keep him safe. Quickly, yes, he had fallen for the sweet Zira. But it wasn't fair to him. He wouldn't push it. It felt more like taking advantage of Zira's reliance on him. 

Years, thousands of years passed. They witnessed wars together, the rise and fall of civilizations and empires. Slowly, over time Zira grew more confident. He started becoming more independent, more self assured. Crowley inventing sign language and spreading it had helped, because it was a quick and easy way to talk to people. 

Crowley loved watching Zira play the viola. He looked more at peace, at ease than ever before. He looked like the strong angel he had once been. But, as time goes on doubt seeps into people's mind. 

The angel started to wonder his own worth to the demon. Was it just because he was there? What if it had been someone else to find him? He started to withdraw, hold back from the demon. He wasn't willing to put his heart on his sleeve if Zira only picked him because it was convenient. 

It didn't occur to Crowley that he might've been the only one who would/did show kindness to the swan. 

It all came to point in the 1970's when Crowley was setting up a way to get Hellfire. 

Zira had appeared in his car, a flask resting in his lap. 

'I don't like this.'

"You told me that a hundred and fifty years ago, dove."

The demon tugged on his bow tie and fiddled with his suspenders before signing, 'I still don't agree with this. It's dangerous and I don't want anything bad to happen to you.'

It was the look on Zira's face as he signed it that broke something in Crowley.

He snorted, "Yeah because you need me it's not because of what will actually happen to me. You just can't lose me."

The demon frowned, eyes turning dull and sad, 'I care about you.'

"Right."

A huff, then 'I do! I like you and I care about you and I don't want you hurt! Or killed!'

"You only like me because you don't know anything better," Crowley hissed out, hands gripping the wheel tightly. 

The tension was thick, but Crowley didn't look away. It wasn't fair to the demon if he did. 

'No one else has shown me kindness but you. I do know better.'

The look on Zira's face was unreadable, and Crowley wasn't sure how to get out of the hole they were in. It was years of built up doubt, repression and unrequited love coming back to bite them both in the ass. The angel wanted to take it back, but it was too late now. 

'You're so kind, Crowley. You've done so much for me. I can't even begin to repay you, and I was hoping this could be the first step. I don't know what you need the Hellfire for but please be careful. I care for you more than you know.'

His movements halted, and Zira breathed in, before raising his hands to sign, "I lo-"

"Don't." 

It was a pained noise, a harsh tone. 

"Just don't... I can't- You- I need more time."

'I understand.'

Zira gave him a sad smile and handed over the flask gently. 

'Be careful, my dear.'

With that, the demon left the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> check their au out on their tumblr at professorflowers!!  
its a real good au :) they have wonderful art for it and i love these boys so much


End file.
